


Trouble at the Vineyard

by Raindene



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Light Angst, Teru is a pun machine I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindene/pseuds/Raindene
Summary: Basically just a drabble based on the vineyard event that happened in the Mobage a while ago. Dramatic Stars & Jupiter visiting a vineyard while Teru does dumb stuff and pulls Touma along for the ride.





	Trouble at the Vineyard

**Author's Note:**

> So you may recognize me from my Persona fic series (which I actually crossed over (is that a word) Teru to) but I decided to write a story mainly focusing on Dramatic Stars (with a bit of Jupiter) to write Teru in his own universe for once. It’s just a small one-shot based on the event they were featured in a while ago and I figured I’d take a shot at it! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Wasn't going to publish originally, but someone convinced me to. Haven't proofread properly, so I hope it's fine >.>

When Teru woke up he was very excited. Today he, along with the rest of Dramatic Stars and Jupiter were going to visit a vineyard. They had been offered a tour after they had agreed to appear in some promotional material for the vineyard’s brand of wine and grape juice and the producer insisted they’d go check it out. He knew not everyone was as excited as he was, Kaoru and Shouta didn’t really seem like they wanted to go while Tsubasa and Hokuto seemed indifferent. Touma was really excited though, just like Teru was, so at least that was good!

Teru got along really well with Touma, Touma reminded him of himself when he was younger and it was fun to interact with someone who was as easily excited as he was and they always had these small competitions. Teru sometimes let Touma win of course, there’s no way he’d lose…definitely no way, nope.

He checked himself in the mirror one final time after he had finished his shower and breakfast, striking one of his favorite poses before heading outside. They were going to meet at 315 Productions in 30 minutes, from which they’d take two car to the vineyard.

* * *

“I don’t get why I have to sit in the back, I’m older than all of you…” Teru complained after they had gotten into the car. Hokuto and Shouta weren’t with them, having arrived earlier than the others and deciding to scout ahead. Touma had been late, ending up having to go with Dramatic Stars, along with Teru, both of them showing up to an annoyed Kaoru.

“Proper adults aren’t late, Tendo, and yet you always are,” Kaoru responded as Touma punched his arm.

“At least you’re not in the back alone Tendo-san,” the boy smiled brightly. “How about we have a contest? Or play a game? I love playing games in the car! Especially since I always win!”

“You know I’ll win!” Teru responded with a laugh causing a determined Touma to glare at him.

“I’ll beat you!”

“Fine, you’re on!”

“I can’t deal with you guys, can’t you just be quiet?” Kaoru said as Tsubasa chuckled.

“Let them have their fun Kaoru-san, it’s going to be a long drive otherwise.”

* * *

“Are you okay kid?” Teru asked after he and Touma got out of the car. Touma turned out to get carsick and he had gotten increasingly pale while they were playing a game in the car.

“Don’t call me a kid old man!”

“Who are you calling an old man?!”

 “To be honest, Touma-kun complains like an old man all the time,” a familiar voice said, causing both Teru and Touma to turn around to see Shouta standing behind them. Followed by Hokuto who greeted them politely.

Hokuto explained the tour to them, having spoken with the owner of the vineyard before. Speaking of the vineyard, Teru was really impressed by what he saw. There was a mansion surrounded by grapevines. It looked something that came right out of a picture book and he couldn’t wait for the tour.

* * *

The tour consisted of two parts. The first part was grape picking, where they’d walk around the vineyard with straw baskets to collect as many grapes as they could. They had split up into three pairs. Tsubasa and Kaoru were the first pair as they walked around, listening to the tour guide intently as he explained about the origins of the vineyard. Hokuto and Shouta were the second pair, also following the guide diligently, Hokuto explaining to Shouta that that was the polite thing to do. Teru and Touma, however, had different plans as they each grabbed a basket before running around the vineyard like crazy.

“I bet I can collect more grapes than you!” Touma taunted as he made his way to the first set of grape vines before he excitedly started collecting the grapes.

“No you don’t!” Teru responded, quickly moving over to a different set of vines before he started collecting himself.

They kept going like that for a while, filling several baskets until both of them were called over by the rest of the group.

“What have you guys been doing? We’ve been looking all over the place for you!” Hokuto pointed out before he looked at the baskets that surrounded Teru and Touma. “Oh god…”

“You have got to be kidding me…” Kaoru muttered as he put his face in his hand. “Tendo, did you seriously…”

“Wow, I’m really impressed. Normally we have to wait ages before we can proceed to the second part of the tour, but thanks to these two men we can proceed immediately,” the tour guide pointed out in shock, before telling everyone they should help carry the baskets inside the building they were standing in front of so that they could start on the second part of the tour.

* * *

The second part of the tour turned out to be an explanation on how wine was being made. Teru tried to pay attention, but Touma was constantly joking around with him causing him to be distracted…That is until they reached what looked like a set of wooden tubs where the tour guide deposited the grapes in.

“Back in the old days, people would use their feet to stomp on the grapes so they could extract the juice from them. Nowadays we got machines for this process, but we still offer this experience to our guests. Would any of you like to give it a try?” the tour guide asked, causing an enthusiastic Teru to stick his hand in the air immediately before he took his shoes and socks me.

“Me! Me!” he chirped excitedly before he walked forward.

“I am not believing this…” Kaoru muttered as he looked at Teru in shock.

“Oh Teru-san…” Tsubasa chuckled.

“You gotta get the full experience, am I right!?” Teru responded with a smile.

“I agree Tendo-san!” Touma joined in, having taken off his own shoes and socks as he walked forward.

“Touma-kun…” Shouta muttered as Hokuto just shook his head.

“And of course he’s joined by Idiot Junior,” Kaoru muttered under his breath before he turned around. “I’ve had it, we’re done with the tour now right? I’ll be at the mansion.”

Kaoru walked away after that, leaving the others to look after him.

“Is he alright?” Hokuto asked, sounding a bit concerned.

“He’s always like this when Teru-san does something like this, he’ll be fine,” Tsubasa pointed out before a glint of amusement showed in his eyes. “I’ll go check on him after watching this.”

“I’ll squash those grapes much faster than you!” Touma pointed out as he and Teru made his way to the wooden tubs.

“You wish Touma, I’m a great at stomping on things!”

“Well if you’re great, I’m greater than great”

“Well I’m greater than greater than great!”

“You guys should probably start, you know?” Shouta pointed out, causing both Touma and Teru to start stomping furiously as they each tried to beat the other. This was one competition neither of them wanted to lose and they both tried their hardest to win.

* * *

Teru stretched after he sat down. Today had been a long day and while it had been really fun, he was glad they were allowed to rest inside the mansion now. He had enjoyed picking the grapes, he had even enjoyed stomping on them even though everyone except Touma had refused to do it with him. It was part of the tour, so he and Touma didn't understand why the rest of them didn’t participate, besides they had turned it into a competition. A competition that he had totally won even though the others insisted they had tied.

But now, now it was time to enjoy a sip of the wine they made at the vineyard as he moved the glass Kaoru and Tsubasa had prepared while he and Touma were cleaning up to his lips. The moment he took a sip though he looked at the others in shock.

"This isn't wine! This is grape juice! Only kids like Touma get grape juice!"

"We established you're a grade schooler Tendo," Kaoru snarked. "No wine for kids, like you said."

"HEY, I AM NO KID!" both Teru and Touma yelled simultaneously, causing the rest of the group to laugh at their outburst while Shouta peacefully drank his grape juice. It was almost as if the boy was mocking Teru and Touma, much to their annoyance.

"Can I seriously not get wine though? Even if I whine about it?" Teru pouted before Tsubasa put his hand on Teru's shoulder.

"Teru-san, you know what happened last time..."

“You know I don’t actually remember most of that…” Teru muttered as he realized that that was probably what the problem was.

“And that’s why you don’t get any alcohol while you’re on the job. This is still a job and you should take it seriously,” Kaoru pointed out. “This is really good wine though.”

“You’re being mean to me on purpose!” Teru yelled.

“You’re just an idiot.”

“Only an idiot calls other people idiots!”

“Guys please. Stop fighting,” Tsubasa soothed as both Teru and Kaoru looked away from each other angrily while the guys from Jupiter just looked on before they started laughing.

“But Tsubasa…Sakuraba’s doing this on purpose…” Teru complained before Tsubasa looked at him sternly, prompting Teru to shut up immediately.

Tsubasa didn’t look at him like that often, but when he did Teru knew he was taking it too far.

* * *

“Can I have a sip from your glass?” Teru tried, hoping that Tsubasa would at least give him a little sip. He just wanted to taste it and it wasn’t like one drop of alcohol would make him drunk.

“No Teru-san. We all agreed to never give you alcohol again,’ Tsubasa told him, but Teru wasn’t giving up yet.

“Just one sip…please…” he said before he started pouting, causing Tsubasa to sigh before he finally gave in.

“Fine, just one sip, but that’s it!” Tsubasa relented before handing Teru his glass, not realizing that he had recently refilled it and it was filled to the brim with wine.

“You shouldn’t spoil him like that Kashiwagi,” Kaoru said disapprovingly as Teru downed the entire glass in one go.

“That isn’t one sip, Teru-san!” Tsubasa yelled when he realized what Teru had done.

“Here we go…” Kaoru sighed as he shook his head.

“See I told you guys I’m fiiiiiine!” Teru slurred, his low alcohol tolerance kicking in immediately. “Do you want to try some Touma-kun? You’re not a kid anymore! We can be drinking buddies and we can see who can drink more!”

“Yes! I’ll totally beat you,” Touma yelled excitedly before Hokuto and Shouta stepped in front of him.

“Definitely not,” Hokuto decided.

“Yeah, you don’t want to end up like him, Touma-kun!” Shouta pointed out.

“What?” Teru asked in surprise, causing Kaoru to shake his head.

“You just offered alcohol to a minor Tendo-san, you are an idiot.”

“Touma is 17…”  
“Still a minor! You become so irresponsible and stupid when you drink. I can’t believe you!” Kaoru yelled before storming out of the door angrily. Kaoru was soon followed by Jupiter, Hokuto leading Shouta and a protesting Touma away, leaving Teru with just Tsubasa.

“Did I do something bad Tsubasa?” Teru asked, sounding sad. He had not intended for everyone to get mad at him but somehow they all seemed upset with him. He was feeling a little light-headed, but he wasn’t as bad as Kaoru made him out to be…was he?

“Yes Teru-san. I’m ashamed to be your friend right now…” Tsubasa said, looking at Teru with disapproval before he turned around.

“Tsubasa, wait!” Teru yelled, his voice breaking. “I’m sorry! Please don’t go…”

“Why not? You broke my trust! I gave you my glass, despite knowing better, and you went ahead and drank the entire thing, making a fool of me and yourself! I trusted you Teru-san and you didn’t care!” Tsubasa shouted back, sounding angry. Tsubasa had never gotten angry at Teru before and it made him feel like shit.

* * *

“You can punch me if it makes you feel better, I probably deserve it,” Teru said, looking towards the ground in shame before he found himself on it moments later. He had forgotten how strong Tsubasa was.

“I…I’m sorry Teru-san. I didn’t mean to hit you that hard…” Tsubasa muttered as he helped Teru back up.

“It’s fine Tsubasa, I was a jerk…and I’m sorry for betraying your trust, I shouldn’t have done what I did,” Teru responded. “Can I give you a hug now or are you still mad at me?”

“You can,” Tsubasa answered, before Teru gave him a hug. Teru loved hugging people. “But you need to apologize to the others, especially to Touma-kun.”

“To Touma?”

“He really looks up to you, y’know? Sees you as a responsible adult and with the way you behaved today you set a terrible example,” Tsubasa explained as Teru looked down. He hadn’t realized Touma liked him as much, but it did make sense. Ever since they had practiced for the joint live Touma had wanted to spend a lot of free time with him. The producer had noticed too, planning for them to record the first cross-unit duet so they had spent time practicing that as well and Touma was always excited to do so despite Jupiter’s busy schedule.

“Alright, I know what I have to do then!” Teru said as he pumped his fist in the air. “Let’s go Tsubasa!”

* * *

When Teru got outside he saw that the others were sitting on a garden set in front of the manor, turning up their heads to look at him when they heard him coming outside.

“I know some of you may have some gripes with how I acted before and you’re completely right, but I’d be very grapeful if you accept my apology…I’m sorry for ruining everything, today was a grape day until I went ahead and stomped on it!” Teru said, facing the others. He had thought of as much grape-related puns as possible. That way his apology would achieve maximum effect, he was sure of it.

“You’re still an idiot Tendo,” Kaoru pointed out, causing Teru to hang his head in shame.

“I’ll agree for once…and I’m sorry. Can you forgive me Sakuraba?”

“I suppose I have to, it’ll be really hard to be in a unit with you otherwise…” Kaoru muttered before he noticed Teru moving over to him to hug him. “No hugs.”

Teru glared at Kaoru before he turned to the guys from Jupiter.

“I’m sorry you guys had to see me like that, I promise it won’t happen again.”

“That’s cool, we’ve all heard about your drunken escapades before,” Hokuto grinned.

“They’re honestly not as great as I expected,” Shouta added before Touma stood up causing the green-haired boy to look to him in surprise. “Touma-kun…?”

It took a moment for everyone to realize but Touma had started to run away from them, clearly upset about something, before Teru set off after them. “This is my fault, I’ll fix it.”

* * *

“Touma, wait up!” Teru yelled after he was close enough to be in hearing range. He was completely out of breath at this point, Touma sure could run. “You know you can outrun me, so please slow down!”

To Teru’s surprise Touma turned around, looking upset, and stopped to face him.

“Why should I do that Tendo-san? Are you just going to make me fake promises again?” Touma yelled at him before he slammed both his fists into Teru’s chest.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that thing about being drinking buddies…” Teru said, apologizing once more. “But what is this really about?”

“I like having competitions with you, okay? It’s different than with the guys from Jupiter. They always let me win and you’re an actual challenge. My dad’s always away and my mom passed away when I was a kid. Us hanging out makes me feel less lonely,” Touma muttered, before he looked away in embarrassment.

“Damn…I didn’t know Touma. I’m sorry…” Teru muttered as he gave Touma a hug. “But even if you can’t drink with me, we can still have other competitions and we still have to practice for our duet.”

“Do you mean that Tendo-san?” Touma muttered.

“If you call me Teru from now on,” Teru pointed out with a laugh.

“I can do that,” Touma answered as he sniffled. “And could you not tell the others about this? I’m their leader and I do have appearances to keep up…”

“I won’t, it’ll be our secret kid,” Teru smiled before Touma punched him again.

“Don’t call me kid!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my characterization was decent. I think my Teru and Touma are pretty on point but I’m not so sure about the others. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did leave a kudo/comment and check out my other fics if you’re curious!


End file.
